


Save Me From The Monsters

by Unfeathered



Series: Lorneverse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The Doctor goes to Lorne to find out if his future is really as bleak as it seems…
Relationships: Ninth Doctor & Lorne | Krevlornswath
Series: Lorneverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585156
Kudos: 3





	Save Me From The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/37701.html) on 24 October 2007.
> 
> Written for [morgynleri_fic](https://morgynleri_fic.livejournal.com/), who requested _'Ninth Doctor meets Lorne, preferably before he meets Rose. He sings for Lorne, in fact, and Lorne has to mention Jack, but not by the name the Doctor meets him under or as a Time Agent, or as a conman.'_
> 
> For those who don't know the _Buffyverse_ , the title is a reference to a line from _Angel_ : "Handsome man saved me from the monsters" (Fred, _Through The Looking Glass_ )

"All right, all right, I think three minutes are quite enough! Come and sit down, pumpkin, and I'll see what I can do."

Lorne watches as the Doctor (strange name, but that's all he's getting from the man) steps down off the little stage with undisguised relief and shimmies between the little round tables to join Lorne at his. The rest of the clientele in Lorne's new Vegas establishment look relieved too, and the next singer – a slimy purple demon Lorne can't identify – takes his place on the stage.

"I'm curious." Lorne twirls the little umbrella sticking up from his Sea Breeze. "What made you choose _Time Stand Still_? Not the easiest song to sing."

The Doctor shrugs uncomfortably, eyes on his pint. "I'm not that up on turn of the millennium music. But I knew that one."

Lorne raises his eyebrows. "I think there's more to it than that, Glum 'n' Gloomy. Time is what you're all about, isn't it? And time has been standing still for you recently. Ever since…" The Doctor winces, and Lorne holds up his hands. "Sorry. Just saying! And hey, I ran away from home too, but at least I didn't burn mine!"

The Doctor glares at him, and Lorne shivers slightly and looks down. Takes a deep breath and leans forward with a smile. "But things are about to start moving for you again, sweetcheeks. You're gonna have people around you again. A nice little English girl – actually, _several_ English girls, though not all at once – " He chuckles, but stops when the Doctor gives him a dour look that threatens extreme violence if he doesn't get to the point soon. "Anyway, there's a man too… A handsome man – _very_ handsome – hey, if you ever get tired of him could you give him _my_ address? And he's going to be the one. The one who won't leave you. He'll wait for you, and stand by you, and – oh, he may do other things with you too…"

Lorne breaks off, because the Doctor's getting to his feet. "Thanks," the Doctor says, patting his cheek warmly. "Oh, and no, I'm not giving you Jack's address. I don't share."

Lorne frowns. "How did you - ?"

The Doctor flashes him a surprisingly bright grin. "You're not the only one who can read minds, sunshine. I'm just not very good at reading my own. 'Experience slips away' and all that." He straightens his jacket. "Right. London, spring 2005, is that right?"

Lorne nods helplessly, and the Doctor's grin spreads even wider.

"Good. I'm going to get things moving again, then. Going to go and find me a girl!"

Lorne watches him turn to go. "You know, you remind me of someone I knew. The heroics, the lack of humour, the sparse look, the dark sweater, the dark coat… though his was long and sweeping…"

The Doctor gives him another dark look. "I don't do long and sweeping."

But Lorne's seen the Doctor's future. He grins. "You will."


End file.
